1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clip ring type ornamental clasp suitable for use in retaining an Ascot tie, scarf, shoal, handkerchief or the like (hereinafter referred to collectively as "cloth") in a desired shape or for stopping an end of a shoulder strap of a bag, belt or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 is a conventional ornamental clasp of the type mentioned above, having a metal ornament body 1 of substantially elliptical shape in plan view, which is provided with an indented ornamental surface 1A on the front side and a flat gripping surface 1B on the rear side thereof. A natural or synthetic gem 2 is fitted in the indented decorative surface of the ornament body 1.
Indicated at 3 is a ring support member of metal for pivotally supporting a clip ring 5 on the ornament body 1 as will be described hereinafter. The ring support member 3 includes as its integral parts a transversely oblong, rectangular spring nest 3A substantially of U-shape in cross section, a pair of brackets 3B extending sideward from the opposite longitudinal ends of the spring nest 3A, and ring support holes 3C formed in the brackets 3B. The ring support member 3 is fixed to the gripping surface 1B of the ornament body 1 by brazing.
The reference 4 denotes a leaf spring which is accommodated in the spring nest 3A of the ring support member 3 and substantially of M-shape in section having a sunken depressing portion at the center thereof. The spring 4 constantly biases the clip ring 5 toward the ornament body 1.
The clip ring 5 is made of metal and serves to hold a strip or strips of cloth like a scarf A against the gripping surface 1B of the ornament body 1. The clip ring 5 has a transversely oblong, plate-like base portion 6 which is provided with a pair of pivoting pin portions 6A at the opposite longitudinal ends thereof for fitting engagement in the ring support holes 3C of the ring support member 3.
Designated at 7 is an annular clip ring body which is formed along the peripheral edge of the ornament body 1, defining a cloth threading hole 8 in which cloth is to be threaded. The clip ring body 7 includes a base end portion 7A which is bent in the shape of J relative to the base portion 6, an intermediate portion 7B which is curved in a convex shape relative to the gripping surface 1B of the ornament body 1, a fore end portion 7C which is to be pressed against the gripping surface 1B, and a distal end 7D which is bent in a direction away from the gripping surface 1B, the ring body 7 being in the shape of the letter S as a whole.
Indicated at 9 is a spring presser which is protruded from the base portion 6 on the side remote from the clip ring body 7 and engageable with the leaf spring 4 to push down the depressing portion of the spring. Thus, the prior art clip ring 5 is integrally composed of a base portion 6 with a couple of pivoting pin portions 6A, a clip ring body 7, a cloth threading hole 8 for threading cloth therethrough, and a leaf spring presser 9.
The prior art clip ring type ornamental clasp with the above-described construction is used, for example, as a brooch to stop part of a scarf A in the following manner. Firstly, the clip ring 5 is pulled upward against the biasing force of the leaf spring 4 into the released position where it is disposed substantially at right angles with the ornament body 1. Nextly, the meeting ends of the scarf A which is wrapped around a neck or shoulders are threaded together through the cloth threading hole 8 of the clip ring 5, and, while pulling the opposite ends of the scarf A downward, the ornamental clasp is slided upward to a desired position on the scarf A before turning the clip ring body 7 toward the ornament body 1 against the action of the leaf spring 4. As the clip ring body 7 is turned toward the ornament body 1, the ornamental clasp is fixed halfway on the scarf A by gripping the latter between the ornament body 1 and the clip ring body 7.
The prior art clip ring type ornamental clasp of this sort however has a drawback or problem that it easily slips along the scarf A which is gripped between the ornament body 1 and clip ring 5 both of metal.
Besides, the clip ring 5 is so shaped as to be spaced in its middle portion from the gripping surface 1B of the ornamental body 1 for the purpose of facilitating the action of pulling up the clip ring 5 with a finger tip. Therefore, the gripping force of the clip ring 5 acts only in the fore end portion 7C of the clip ring body 7, failing to hold the scarf A securely in cooperation with the ornament body 1. This gives rise to a problem that the ornamental clasp readily slips off a scarf A and gets lost, as well as a problem that a scarf A which is wrapped around a neck or shoulders is likely to get loose during use, failing to retain an originally arranged shape. Especially, in case of a scarf A which becomes thinner gradually toward the ends to be stopped, it is difficult to attach the ornamental clasp on the end portions of the scarf A where the ornamental clasp has almost no effective gripping force. It follows that the user is deprived of the pleasure of using the ornamental clasp for fixing meeting ends of a scarf A after arranging same in a desired shape.
In addition, the prior art clip ring type ornamental clasp has relatively weak gripping force, which is insufficient for use as a stopper for a shoulder strap of a bag or for a belt end, thus restricting the range of its use.